


RuPaul's Drag Race: Kpop - Season One

by likeomigoshi



Series: RuPaul's Drag Race: K-pop [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, SHINee, VICTON (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Audience Participation, Drag Queens, Gay, K-pop References, Multi, kpop drag queens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeomigoshi/pseuds/likeomigoshi
Summary: Twelve queens. Seven different Kpop groups. One crown. And one hundred thousand dollars. Who will win? And who will be a bottom?RuPaul's Drag Race/Kpop AU where male Kpop idols participate in a season of RuPaul's Drag Race. Based on audience participation. You choose who goes home!





	1. TV LISTING! INTRO

This is a RuPaul's Drag Race AU where various male kpop idols are going to be drag queens participating in a season of Drag Race.

For those of you who don't know what Drag Race is, it is a show made by RuPaul Charles that has 10-14 drag queens compete for $100,000 as well as the title of America's Next Drag Superstar! It includes doing challenges that a drag queen will encounter in real life as a professional queen as well as runway looks that have to do with the theme of the runway.

ATTENTION: THIS IS A READER INTERACTION STORY!

It is going to follow the usual format of Drag Race. Mini-Challenge, Maxi-Challenge (main challenge), Runway (unless it is a design challenge), highs, lows, wins, bottoms (no pun intended), and ELIMINATIONS. Based on the critiques from the judges as well as input from the readers will lead to the decisions for the Maxi-Challenges! And for runways, I will try my best to make looks based on the aesthetics I made up for the queens/idols as well as based on the runway theme. I'm not the best artist but I'm pretty decent, so bear with me!

This is going to include drag culture, gayness, and all around SHADE.

The contestants are going to be a few people from each of the groups I choose. It may be one per group or three, who knows! They will all have drag names, aesthetics, whatever and what not.

This book is based on audience participation!!!! I already have challenge themes and runway themes picked out as well as a rough draft elimination order and winner picked out, but it is all subject to change! You comment who deserves to go home based on critiques, and who might actually go home might change, but it's all up to you!

I hope this doesn't flop; I really want it to work! So all you guys need to do is get this to 25 likes and 10 comments and I will post the MEET THE QUEENS: PROMO chapter!

SPREAD THE WORD!!!


	2. Cast Announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve queens. Seven different Kpop groups. One crown. And one hundred thousand dollars. Who will win? And who will be a bottom?
> 
> RuPaul's Drag Race/Kpop AU where male Kpop idols participate in a season of RuPaul's Drag Race. Based on audience participation. You choose who goes home!

RUPAUL'S DRAG RACE: KPOP SEASON ONE  
CAST ANNOUNCEMENT

BTS

MIN YOONGI - SUGA MOMMA  
KIM TAEHYUNG - GABRIELLA GUCCI

BIG BANG  
G-DRAGON - GINA DRAGUN

GOT7  
BAMBAM - REGALIA DAVENPORT  
YUGYEOM - YUGYEOM

VICTON  
LIM SEJUN - NARISSA DE LA BASURA

NCT  
JOHNNY (JOHN SEO) - ANNE T. DEPRESSANT  
TEN- TEN  
LEE TAEYONG - ROSALIA O'HARA

EXO  
BYUN BAEKHYUN - TERESA TANGELA

SHINee  
LEE TAEMIN - ANASTASIA  
CHOI MINHO - KAYLA VELOCITY

 

MEET THE QUEENS PROMO  
PREMIERING SATURDAY 9/8 CENTRAL  
ONLY ON AO3


	3. Meet The Queens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twelve queens. seven different kpop groups. one crown, and a hundred thousand dollars. who will win? and who will be a bottom?
> 
> rupaul's drag race with male kpop idols! meet the queens promo!

RUPAUL'S DRAG RACE

PROMO THEME: PRIDE REALNESS! WEAR THE COLORS OF YOUR SEXUALITY LIKE  
A TRUE QUEEN!

QUESTIONS FOR THE QUEENS

[May have something happening like a gag or blooper before the actual promo]

1.) Introduce yourself! Include your drag name, age, where you're from (fictional), and something you want to say!

2.) How did you get your drag name?

3.) What is your drag persona?

4.) What is your style?

5.) What does drag mean to you?

6.) What do you bring to this competition?

7.) Why did you audition?

8.) What do you want to be known for?

9.) What is Drag Race: Kpop going to be with you in it?

Alright ladies! Let's get to promoting!

 

FIRST QUEEN  
Suga Momma  
a.k.a. Min Yoongi

 

S. Hi, I'm Suga Momma, I'm twenty-five years old, I'm from New York City, New York, and I'm ready to party!

S. My drag name comes from my generous disposition. All my friends love to call me the "best friend with money to spend", so I just associated my drag persona with someone who likes to spend money. And it also works out that my boy nickname is Suga.

S. My drag persona is very outlandish. She loves to be snarky, while also being a sweetheart. But when she needs to get the job done...sis.

S. My style is very streetwear, streets of Tokyo meets streets of California meets streets of Jupiter, you know what I'm saying? Like if I had to categorize it, it would be very that.

S. Drag is the world to me.

S. What do I bring to this competition? Sadness and depression. [Laughs] I'm just kidding. I am very musically inclined, so since a lot of challenges need good singing and rapping skills, hit me up!

S. I auditioned because I wanted a big audience to experience my craft and appreciate it for what it is. I've been working as a rapper and producer for five years now, and so it seems only natural to bring it from a small SoundCloud kind of audience to a more mainstream, consumer one.

S. I want to be known for my musical talent as well as my stunting! I have a few tricks up my sleeve this time around.

S. Drag Race: Kpop is going to be amazing!

 

Gina Dragun  
A.k.a G-dragon

 

G. Hi I'm- [Interrupted by banging in the background. Someone dropped one of the ring lights]...Is she okay?

G. Hi, I'm Gina Dragun, I am twenty-nine years old from Los Angeles, California, and I am a superstar.

G. My drag name comes from my stage name as a boy performing with a group of guys! My stage name is G-dragon, so it seems like a really quick transition if I made it Gina Dragun. Also Nikita Dragun is my drag mom as you can tell from my look today.

G. My drag persona is infectiously sweet. I hate to be mean in any shape or form except when I need to be, and as a performer you meet a lot of people and fans where this has to be your main way of thinking, so I think it just carried into the next phase of my career.

G. My style is very bubblegum pop. I love this kind of Kim Petras, glam kind of aesthetic that a lot of girls have these days, and since I've only been doing drag for a few months, this kind of influenced me in my craft.

G. Drag to me is female and male empowerment coming to a head.

G. What do I bring to the competition? I think I might have brought HPV. I'm just kidding. I bring a damn good drag queen. That's it.

G. I auditioned because I really wanted to test my stuff! I'm pretty famous in the social media world not only in my own right as a boy performer but also as a newly made drag queen. I think that the well wishes and good response on social media really encouraged me to go all out in this competition to prove my stuff.

G. I want to be known for my congeniality and my skills as a drag queen!

G. Drag Race: Kpop is going to be spectacular!

 

Ten  
A.k.a Ten

 

T. Y'all really couldn't have given my dumb ass a water bottle? It's just one and it's hot in here!

T. Hi I'm Sweating My Ass Off. [Producer: Cut!]

T. Hi, I'm Ten, I am 22 years old, I'm from Bangkok, Thailand and then I moved here to sunny West Hollywood!

T. My drag name is my boy nickname in real life! In Thai culture, our name given at birth isn't what we go by in regular every day life, so I just was given a nickname and it stuck. Didn't really want to change it.

T. Ten is a dancing queen, but unlike the song, my dance is like a more sexual, enticing movement of limbs and appendages. I love the stage, and it only seemed right to pick a profession that celebrates performance art.

T. My style is very velvet, soft to the touch and bedazzled shit. The whole dancer ensemble.

T. Drag is literally the air I breathe.

T. What do I bring to this competition? I can sew. I can dance. I can sing. I can act (somewhat). Some things I may not be good at, but I want to put my best foot forward and give you a good product should you ever need me to do that.

T. I auditioned because I knew I had it in me to turn it out. Plain and simple.

T. I want to be known for being fierce in and out of drag.

T. Drag Race: Kpop is going to be a f**cking blast!

 

Regalia Davenport  
A.k.a Bambam

 

R. Without coffee, I look like Miss Trixie Mattel out of drag, and we all know we don't want that. [Laughs hysterically]

R. Hi, I am Regalia Davenport, I'm 20 years old, I'm from Austin Texas, and let's get it!

R. I got my drag name from my desire for elegance and professionalism, which is where the Regalia came from, and Davenport is a very formal name common in pageant queens, and it seemed like a good name to me, so I decided to carry on the tradition.

R. My drag persona is very all the way, in your face, pageant, drama, solo cup, talent, the whole damn thing!

R. My style is flawless! Rhinestones, feathers, suits, wigs. I wanted to bring Texas with me and this is how, in my mind, I'm gonna do it.

R. Drag is freedom to be who you want to be!

R. What do I bring to this competition? I want to bring something different. I think the problem with these girls is they are all following the same YouTube tutorial on how to turn it out. But the problem falls into "we are all the same now, where do we go from here?" I'm going to be the one to step into those murky waters and give the girls the old 1-2.

R. I auditioned because I love drag. It's my passion, my love, my life! It's only proper that I join a community where it's brought to worldwide attention!

R. I hope I'm known for being as real and authentic as I can be!

R. Drag Race: Kpop is going to blow your mind!

 

Anastasia

A.k.a. Lee Taemin

 

A. I am ready! Let's get it going! [Laughs]

A. Hi, I am Anastasia, I'm 24 going on 25 years old, I'm from Los Angeles, California, and I am a one-of-a-kind gal!

A. I got my drag name from the makeup brand Anastasia Beverly Hills. It was the first brand I used when I got in to drag, and the name sounded cute by itself, but I didn't want to get copyrighted so I just went with Anastasia. Also I consider myself part of Paris Hilton's posse.

A. Anastasia is a very pretentious girl. She gets what she wants when she wants it, and no questions asked. All I want is my pink drink, sequined dress, and Chanel bag with my five burner phones.

A. My style is very Paris Hilton. She is so fierce and all over the place, and her slim fitting dresses and simple clothes in general are literally the highlight of the 2000s.

A. Drag means the world to me!

A. I think I'm going to bring the bitch in this competition. Without a bad bitch in this competition, it's just going to be a bunch of bitches. And who wants that?

A. I auditioned because if they didn't let me on and gladly take their money, I'll sue them for more. So there.

A. I want to be known for bringing the party to the competition!

A. Drag Race: Kpop is going to be stellar!

 

Kayla Velocity

A.k.a. Choi Minho

 

K. Can I see the list? Of people on this season?

Producer: [Background] Um...We can show you the original list of candidates.

K. Okay! Sickening! Give it to me!

K. [Looks over list] Yeah, um, all of these guys are twinks so the job as trade falls to me.

K. Hi, I am Kayla Velocity, I'm 27 years old, I'm from Tampa, Florida, and I'm ready to get crazy!

K. My drag name. Hm. Well, Kayla just came from one of my best friends in elementary school. Her name was Kayla, and I was always jealous because I thought it was a really cool name so I decided to take it as a now full-time drag queen. velocity came from my dad's chronic obsession with the TV channel Velocity when we got DIRECTV.

K. My drag persona is very Bianca Del Rio. I am a mean and hateful bitch on the surface, but I'm also a very caring and nice person. And I wear the same shit any time you see me.

K. My style is very evening gown, probably not going to dance gown...

K. Drag is a real f**king drag.

K. I think I bring The professionalism to this competition. Many of the girls here don't even bother to try and brand themselves, but I am here to show that you can be mean and hateful and still get the job done.

K. I auditioned because I was tired what I was doing back in Tampa. I wanted to go strut my stuff on a larger scale, and since there was a TV show literally dedicated to this, I decided, "Hey. Might as well. I know the other ones don't have the right screws loose to win this bitch so I might as well try out."

K. I want to be known for being a mean, rotted Helimonster.

K. Drag Race: Kpop is going to be absolutely stupid!

 

Gabriella Gucci

A.k.a. Kim Taehyung

 

G. I don't have the time. I'm pregnant with talent.

G. Hi, I am Gabriella Gucci, but you already knew that. I am 23 years old from New York City, New York, and I am flawless.

G. I got my drag name from the fashion brand Gucci, which I wear fairly frequently, and I wanted to keep symmetry, so I just ended up picking a random name started with G.

G. My drag persona is a very bad bitch. She is short with you and she needs to get to her 9 o'clock meeting with the editor-in-chief of Vogue. She's very that.

G. My style is very high fashion. I am very influenced by commuter, simple, ready to get to work kind of style, and fashion brands that exemplify this, like Chanel, Gucci, Moschino, etc. speak to me. As a drag queen though, I'm going to make my own gay twist on these ideas.

G. I define what drag should be.

G. honestly, I am the competition. A lot of girls underestimate me just because I have a pretty face. I'm here to show you that they're going to be the ones lip-synching, and I'm going to be sitting pretty on my win eating $1000 worth of hamburgers from Hamburger Mary's.

G. I've been doing drag ever since I can remember. I was dressing like a woman and doing my cat walk since day one, so with all this experience, I want to go all the way and get that coin!

G. I want to be known for winning this competition.

G. Drag Race: Kpop is going to be extravagant.

 

Narissa De La Basura

A.k.a. Lim Sejun

 

N. Hi, I'm Narissa de la Basura. i'm 20 something years old. I am from Phoenix, Arizona and I need a drink.

N. I got my drag name from my friend. She was a very nice girl who used to call me Bellatrix, who was a crazy character from Harry Potter that wore a lot of black. But I didn't like Bellatrix, so I decided to go with her sister, Narcissa, with a more easily pronounced spelling. And basura is the Spanish word for trash, and I was poor growing up, so I went with that as a testament to my life.

N. Narissa is punk rock. If I were the rainbow, the whole thing would be Vantablack. I love to do musical stuff, and I'm theatrically trained so that helps out a great deal with being well rounded as far as comedy and acting goes, since my punk rock aesthetic kind of leaves out being comedic.

N. My style is, like I said, punk rock. Lots of plaid, flannels, chokers, all the deets. I'm very influenced by Paramore, Sleeping with Sirens, all those alternative mixed with hard rock kinds of bands.

N. Drag is the way I say f**k you without saying it out loud.

N. I bring a very pristine edge to this competition. So much of drag is girly and cutesy, but I want to bring the edgy, unpredictable, rocker kind of thing. Punk rock isn't really shown in a glamorous light, and I want to show it can be.

N. I auditioned because I recently went through a toxic relationship, and my emotions kind of took the best of me and I auditioned for this show, even though I didn't really have an intention to, and so I guess that kind of raw emotion really made me a prime candidate.

N. I want to be known for bringing a different feel to drag that you're used to.

N. Drag Race: Kpop is going to be a crazy ass show!

 

Teresa Tangela

A.k.a. Byun Baekhyun

 

T. Hi, my name is Teresa Tangela, I am 26 years old from Akron, Ohio, and I want to fight!

T. My drag name came from My favorite Pokemon Tangela, and I needed a T name to go with that, so Teresa was the first thing that came to mind.

T. Teresa is a very political, activism centered queen. I hate to be a sh*tty person when it comes to social justice, and seeing all this discrimination in the world, especially in my life as well as others is just awful, and I want to go out of my way to call it out and bring it to attention.

T. Teresa is bipolar when it comes to style. She's very political and official on one hand, yet also very manga and anime centered, so you'll be getting both from me.

T. Drag is our ideas of what we want to be but can't always accomplish.

T. I want to bring that edgy, art kind of drag to this competition. There are a lot of social issues we don't speak on in regular media because we deem it too much for the general public or not fit for television, but I'm gonna show you that that isn't how it's going to be.

T. I auditioned because I wanted to. Period.

T. I want to be known for turning this sh*t out!

T. Drag Race: Kpop is gonna be sickening!

 

Rosalia O'Hara

A.k.a. Lee Taeyong

 

R. Hello, my name is Rosalia O'Hara, I am 23 years old, and I am in your heart!

R. My drag name came from this one street that I saw had the name Rosalia in it, and I had never really heard anyone having a drag name like that, so I decided it was mine. And I was in the club performing as Rosalia and my friends thought that it was stupid to only have one name, so we decided on something regal, and O'Hara came up.

R. My drag persona is very reserved and sexy. I have been married for a few years now, and this idea of being a trophy wife yet also very independent and free thinking is appealing to me. Not that I let my husband walk all over me, but I just find this 50's nuclear family aesthetic very interesting.

R. My style is kind of flapper inspired. I loved the free thinking, women centered times before the Great Depression. I think it was a very poignant time in women's rights activism, without it being outright political and forced.

R. Drag is empowering and all inclusive.

R. I want to bring a different, kind of unspoken part of drag. 1920s aesthetics are kind of not spoken for in mainstream drag, and I think that it should be, as it's kind of under appreciated!

R. I auditioned to show the world that I have what it takes to bring it to the runway!

R. I want to be known for bringing something different to the competition.

R. Drag Race: Kpop is going to be the bee's knees!

 

Anne T. Depressant

A.k.a. Johnny (John Seo)

 

A. Hi, I'm Anne T. Depressant, I am 23 years old from Oklahoma City and I am not depressed at all.

A. Anne T. Depressant comes from the pills I have to take. That's it.

A. I have a very campy personality. All these horror movies and 80's movies with this unbelievable, wacky kind of feel to them really brought good memories with my parents before they kicked me out of the house, and I wanted to bring that to my art.

A. My style is very BendelaCreme meets funk meets disco meets National Lampoon.

A. Drag is life!

A. I have had a lot of experience in the world of drag. I've been a professional makeup artist as well as costume designer for a long time, even being a 13 year old seamstress that made prom dresses for the other girls in my neighborhood, so I really have it going for me here!

A. I auditioned so that I could bring my art to the world, and then completely die over it.

A. I want to be known for my sense of camp and the cat I had that died in an electrical fire.

A. Drag Race: Kpop is going to be depressing!

 

YUGYEOM

A.k.a. Kim Yugyeom

 

Y. Hi, my name is YUGYEOM, I am 20 years old, I'm from Austin, Texas, and I'm a queen, honey!

Y. YUGYEOM came from my shyness as a kid. I was really a reserved kind of kid, and this really tore me down when I didn't make a lot of friends, so I decided to use my name in all caps to exemplify all the pent up feelings that I had growing up. It's all caps to get your attention and get that money, honey!

Y. YUGYEOM is a chameleon queen. She doesn't like to be one or the other, she's very adaptable and all over the place. But most of all, she is above and beyond her boy counterpart!

Y. My style is adaptable, but I don't really like that high fashion, crazy, alien kind of stuff. [Speaking in a cutesy voice] She's just herself.

Y. Drag is everything in the world that's good.

Y. I bring that delicate yet outgoing kind of drag. My whole life I've been kind of locked in this reserved frame of mind, so now that I can be myself, I'm going to completely wipe the floor with EVERYBODY!

Y. I auditioned because I needed to validate myself and these feelings I want to convey through my art.

Y. I want to be known for my lovable personality, and my all around great sense of style. Pageant queens really aren't expected to be stylish, so I really want to bring that extra flair.

Y. Drag Race: Kpop is going to be one big party!

TWELVE QUEENS. ONE CROWN.  
WHO IS GOING TO BE AMERICA'S NEXT DRAG SUPERSTAR?  
FIND OUT ON RUPAUL'S DRAG RACE: KPOP!  
SATURDAYS 9/8C  
ONLY ON AO3

 

A/n I will post their promo looks on the "official" RuPaul's Drag Race: Kpop Twitter! (They're drawings and I'm definitely not the best artist so don't attack me lmao). Thank you for your support and I hope this can be the best au yet!

Here is the link. Thank you for supporting!

[ @ **RupaulKpop** ](https://twitter.com/RupaulKpop)


End file.
